una verdad dicha directa y a medias
by alexavenuz
Summary: PALABRAS Y HECHOS QUE NADIE NUNCA QUIERE ENTENDER PERO SIEMPRE SUEÑA EN FANTASIA,LO PEOR ES CUANDO PASA A SER REAL ESTA EL CAP Vmal summary  mi primer fanfic
1. unos extraños sentimientos

este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste soy alexandra y me han inspirado mucho todos lo fanfics que he leido asi que por fa dejenme reviws o escribanme a mi correo personajes no son mios perteneces a rumiko takahashi

El grupo de inuyasha se encontraba en la aldea de la anciana kaede, esperando con ansias la llegada de su compañera y amiga aome, ya que esta se encontraba en su casa cogiendo comida y medicinas para llevarles a sus amigos.

Inuyasha se encontraba muy distinto ya que cada vez que se iba aome, el desaparecía, dependiendo los días que se iba aome a su época hasta el día en que su compañera regresaba. Pero tristemente nuestra linda aome se iba a dar cuenta de una realidad que no le iba a gustar nada.

Esta vez ella no duro los días dichos a sus amigos, por que se encontraba muy preocupada por ellos, ya que en días anteriores ellos habían tenido una ardua pelea contra naraku donde por poco muere sango, el monje miroku y koga que en la pelea se encontraba cuidando que nada le pasara a ella pero lo mas extraño para ella y sus amigos fue que un ser bastante cautivante, elegante y de personalidad fría y misteriosa la defendió a capa y espada (literalmente).

En la época actual

Aome: mama, mama donde están las medicinas que te pedí

Mama: hija, están en tu maleta, ayer por la noche mientras dormías arregle tu maleta metí comida, medicinas y algunos dulces y otras cosas por si las necesitas

Aome: gracias mama, no sabría que hacer sin ti

Mama: entonces hija ya te vas

Aome: si mama ya me voy, se me hizo tarde y estoy muy preocupada por como están mis amigos allá

Mama: pero hija si tu me dijiste que les habías dicho que ibas a estar aquí 3 días y este apenas estuviste uno

Aome: lo se mama, pero es que estoy muy preocupada por mis amigos

Mama: vale, entonces por favor cuídate

Aome: si mama, gracias por entender y les mandas saludos a sota y el abuelo cuando vuelvan de su viaje a Osaka

Mama: si

Aome: chao

Si darse cuenta la mama no se pudo despedir ya que aome había salido corriendo al poso

En la época sengaku

Sango: excelencia ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?

Miroku: bien sango y tú?

Sango: bien gracias excelencia ¿oiga excelencia no cree que la actitud de inuyasha ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos meses?

Miroku: si sango, pobre de la señorita aome si se enterara como se desaparece cuando ella esta en su época

Sango: ese estupido va hacer que aome sufra mucho

Miroku: ya lo esta haciendo, directamente, le hizo saber que el preferiría a la señorita kikio, no te acuerdas sanguito ;)

Sango: como no, si lo hizo delante nuestro

Flash back

Hace 3 meses el grupo de inuyasha encontró a kikio en una aldea muy cercana a la de la anciana kaede donde inuyasha le hizo saber a la pobre aome que kikio podía reemplazarla en cualquier momento.

Inuyasha: kikio, que haces en esta aldea

Kikio: inuyasha yo bue no yo soy la sacerdotisa de esta aldea desde hace unos días

Inuyasha: kikio tienes que venir conmigo, por favor ven- rogándole

Kikio: inuyasha yo no puedo, ya tienes a tu lado a a aome- negando con la cabeza

Inuyasha: ella no me importa yo a la que quiero cerca es a ti- cogiéndola de la cintura

Shipo: inuyasha, tu quien te crees, no ves que la pobre de aome lo esta escuchando todo, como sango, miroku, kirara y yo

Inuyasha: ao aome yo lo si sien siento mucho- soltando a kikio

Aome: inuyasha, por mi ni te preocupes, que tanto tu promesa como la mía nunca existió enserio, no es verdad??- dándole la espalda a inuyasha

Inuyasha: aome yo siempre te protegeré, te lo juro- yendo hacia aome

Aome: inuyasha no digas más mentiras y mucho menos delante de nuestros amigos y de kikio- alejándose

Inuyasha: kikio?- volteando la cabeza

Kikio: si inuyasha

Aome: lo vez inuyasha no prometas cosas que no vas a poder cumplir- con una tristeza en la cara

Inuyasha: entonces que vamos a hacer- dijo con palabras dolidas

Kikio: yo me quedare en esta aldea unos cuantos meses más

Aome: y yo buscare a naraku con o sin ti- con rabia

Inuyasha: ósea que te iras con el LOBO SARNOSO- remarcando las ultimas palabras, con mucha rabia y dolencia

Aome: no es por nada inuyasha pero eso ya no te incumbe- incomprendiendo la situación pero con mucho orgullo

Inuyasha: pero aome como me dices eso- intentando mostrar menos rabia

Aome: sabes que inuyasha kikio se esta yendo- con los ojos lagrimosos

Inuyasha: kikio espera- va detrás de ella sin importarle la opinión de sus amigos y ahora sin interesarle aome

Aome voltea volviendo a su camino con una pequeña lágrima en su ojo izquierdo queriendo salir y ella impidiéndoselo

Ya lejos de inuyasha y a unos cuantos metros detrás de aome

Sango: bueno chicos ustedes con quien se van inuyasha o aome

Shipo: con aome

Sango: usted excelencia

Miroku: la verdad no se, tu sanguito

Sango: con mi amiga aome

Miroku: entonces aome será

Sango: si, que inuyasha y kikio sigan su camino juntos, no?? Eso es lo que el siempre ha buscado, no es así

Shipo: si, ese tonto hizo muy triste a aome

End flash back

Shipo: chicos hagan silencio que aome se acerca

Sango: como así, aome no llegaba pasado mañana- algo extrañada

Miroku: si eso esta muy extraño- al igual que su compañera estaba extrañado pero pensando el porque de su regreso y que pasaría con inuyasha y aome

Sango: cuando se entere que inuyasha no esta acá- mirando al piso

Shipo: pobrecita, va a sufrir por esa bestia- con mucha rabia

Miroku: silencio chicos

Aome: hola muchachos como están

Sango: muy bien aome y tu ¨ será que se da cuenta que inuyasha no esta con nosotros ¨

Aome: bien algo preocupada por ustedes

Sango: aome tu no llegabas pasado mañana?- algo asustada

Aome: si pero es que estaba muy preocupada por ustedes

Shipo salta a los brazos de aome para que ella no se percate de que inuyasha no esta, lo que no sabían es que ella el día que se fue para su época, se tuvo que devolver y vio cuando inuyasha iba a la aldea donde se encontraba kikio

Flash back

Aome: hay no se me olvido preguntarle algo a inuyasha

Aome ve cuando inuyasha se va corriendo, ella lo sigue por si es alguna bestia

Pero esta totalmente equivocada

Kikio: inuyasha volviste

Inuyasha: como no, si te amo

Kikio: lo se inuyasha y yo a ti

Inuyasha: enserio??

Kikio: si, oye inuyasha que va a pasar con aome??

Inuyasha: ella se fue a su aldea pero cuando quieras venir a acompañarme ella se ira

Kikio: pero inuyasha…

Inuyasha: pero nada kikio yo te amo a ti y ella lo sabia

Kikio: lo se pero tu la querías

Inuyasha: lo pensé pero creo que fue por que era tu reencarnación

Kikio:………

Inuyasha la besa en un beso largo, tierno y lleno de sentimientos

Se alejan

Kikio: estas seguro de que ella se fue a su época

Inuyasha: si porque

Kikio: por que siento como si estuviese cerca

Inuyasha: ya la habría olfateado

Kikio: si tienes razón

Se vuelven a dar otro beso largo y muy emotivo, después de eso kikio e inuyasha van a una cabaña donde se esta hospedando kikio a las afueras del pueblo

Mientras tanto con aome

Aome: ¨ gracias a kami sama he mejorado mucho y ya se controlar mis poderes espirituales hasta incluso desaparecer mi presencia y mi aroma ¨

Aome se devuelve a su casa muy triste no si antes encontrarse con un bello youkai

En un árbol al lo lejos un youkai observa una escena que cambiara su vida y la de una mujer

Sessho: ¨ interesante… mi hermano es un Imbecil como pudo cometer tantos errores en 2 días, como pudo hacerle eso a su mujer, preferir un cadáver insípido a una diosa hecha mujer… pero que estoy diciendo ¨

A lo lejos

Aome: como pude ser tan tonta, inuyasha eres un estupido

Sin darse cuenta el youkai de las tierras del oeste aparece frente a ella

Aome: se sesshomaru..

Sessho: que pasa mujer, te duele lo que te hizo mi hermanito – sarcástico con una mirada fría a lo cual ella no puede responder ya que estaba extrañada que este youkai le halla hablado y mucho mas le halla dicho esas palabras

Sessho: no piensas responderme HUMANA- dice con algo de asco a lo que esta vez hizo que aome respondiera llena de rabia

Aome: crees que tengo tiempo para perderlo como para hablar contigo

Sessho: quien te crees HUMANA para hablarme así, eres una escoria- apretándola del cuello con su mano derecha

Aome: en ton ces para que me ha ha blas- respondió con dificultad

Dicho esto sesshomaru soltó a aome y no supo que responder

Aome: bueno sesshomaru que te trae por aquí y mas importante por que me has estado espiando- tocándose el cuello

Sesshomaru se alejo del lugar sin responderle a aome y solo diciendo estas palabras

Sessho: nos veremos muy pronto

Aome solo siguió su camino muy pensativa por todo lo que había sucedido

End flash back

Aome: bueno chicos voy a saludar a la anciana kaede ¿me acompañan?

Sango: claro aome y te parece si después vamos a las aguas termales de aquí cerca y hablamos un poco

Aome: claro amiga- sabiendo lo que sus amigos estaban planeando

Shipo: aome me trajiste algo

Aome: claro shipo espera lo busco

Shipo: siii pero rápido por favor

Aome: jeje si shipo tranquilo- le entrega una chupeta y unos dulces

Miroku: bueno señorita aome vallamos antes de que obscurezca

Aome: si

Sango: vamos ¨ hay aome ojala no te des cuenta de que inuyasha no esta ¨

En la casa de la anciana kaede

Kaede: hola hija- algo extrañada de que no este en su época como lo había dicho

Aome: anciana kaede como ha estado

Kaede: bien hija y tu que haces aquí

Aome: pues me devolví antes por que estaba preocupada por mis amigos

Kaede: bueno querida esta es tu casa yo voy a recoger unas hierbas medicinales ya regreso

Aome: si no se preocupe yo voy a ir con sango a las aguas termales

Kaede: esta bien, no se demoren

Sango: ya estas lista amiga

Aome: sip vamos Arigatto kaede-san

Kaede: cuidense hijas

Sango: si kaede-san

Shipo: puedo acompañarlas

Sango: no puedes shipo, tienes que cuidar que el monje no se acerque

Shipo: pero sango, aome

Aome: solo por esta vez, si shipo 

Shipo: esta bien

Sango: kirara ayúdalo- Kirara asienta con la cabeza

En las aguas termales

Aome: bueno amiga de que querías hablar conmigo

Sango: pues yo de…¨ no sabia que responderle ya que ella solo quería que su amiga no se diera cuenta de que inuyasha no se encontraba cerca ¨

Aome: hay amiga se lo que intentan hacer pero no te preocupes

Sango: como así amiga que quieres decir

Aome: que decidí olvidarme de inuyasha definitivamente

Cerca del lugar

Un elegante youkai, un youkai feo y verde, un lagarto de 2 cabezas y una pequeña niña dormida encima de este

Xx: yaken descansaremos aquí

Yaken: si amo seshomaru

Sessho: arregla todo nos iremos en la madrugada

Yaken: si amo bonito

Sessho: ya regreso

Yaken: si amo bonito

Sesshomaru se aleja del lugar y después de unos minutos a su olfato le llega una esencia que no puede describir y la sigue con la velocidad del sonido pero sigilosamente para que la presencia a la cual se acerca no se de cuenta de que el esta cerca ale llegar se da cuenta que la esencia era de esa mujer, la mujer de su hermano

Sesshomaru al llegar escucha

Sango: como así amiga que quieres decir

Aome: que decidí olvidarme de inuyasha definitivamente

Sin darse cuenta el dio una sonrisa de satisfacción sin el saber el por que o mas bien dicho no queriéndolo aceptar o no??

De regreso con las chicas

Sango: pero amiga

Aome: pero nada amiga me canse, me canse de esto- poniéndose la mano en el corazón- ya lo decidí lo olvidare y punto final

Sango: esta bien amiga como digas, tú sabes que te apoyo en todo

Aome: gracias- y la abraza

Sango: te tengo que contar algo

Aome: si dime, no me digas que el monje miroku…

Sango: no amiga no es nada de eso o por lo menos con miroku- algo sonrojada

Aome: como así que por lo menos no con miroku

Sango: pues si amiga, me han propuesto matrimonio y no se que hacer

Aome: como así, quien

Sango: daisuke, el es un exterminador de una aldea cercana y pues nosotros éramos novios hace muchos años

Aome: como así amiga

Sango: pues si como lo oyes, el me propuso matrimonio- sonrojada

Aome: cuando fue eso? Y el monje miroku? Novios? Hay que confusión- tocándose la cabeza

Sango: ee.. Pues eso fue ayer cuando fui por algunas hierbas me lo encontré

Aome: aja y que paso?

Sango: pues hablamos y me dijo que su aldea fue atacada y el es el único exterminador de su aldea

Aome: aja- tocándose la barbilla y con cara de ºoº

Sango: y me propuso matrimonio para volver a formar una aldea de exterminadores

Aome: y que le dijiste

Sango: pues que no sabia y me dijo que le respondiera en una semana

Aome: veo.. Muy interesante pero y el monje?

Sango: con el pues no se, yo lo amo pero el es un monje mañoso y no se

Aome: pero ya se lo dijiste

Sango: no eres la primera en saberlo

Aome: hoy se lo tienes que decir

Sango: si tienes razón amiga pero no se como- muy triste

Aome: tranquila amiga todo va a salir bien no te preocupes

Sango: si amiga tienes razón

Aome: bueno y como así que novios

Sango: e pues cuando era chica, como de 12 años el iba a ser mi prometido para unir los pueblos de exterminadores- muy pero muy sonrojada

Aome: º0º noo y que paso

Sango: pues nos presentaron y nos convertimos en novios luego el se devolvió a su aldea y no nos vimos mas

Aome: no que triste- con lagrimas en los ojos

Sango: jaja bueno aome y que piensas hacer con inuyasha

Aome: me voy a ir, el que se quede con kikio además..- muy sonrojada

Sango: además que

Aome: pues me esta gustando alguien

Sango: quien, quien es????- muy intrigada

Aome: pues…- demasiado roja- es se se

Sango: se se que- a punto de estallar de la intriga

Aome: se seshomaru

Sango: que???? Quien??

Aome: si sesshomaru el hermano de inuyasha- demasiado roja

Sesshomaru a lo lejos tan sorprendido o mas que la amiga de aome ¨ no puede ser cierto, le gusto a ella… por que me siento tan feliz de oír esas palabras, que me esta pasando… que ha hecho esa mujer conmigo… será que me gusta… no, y si es algo mas, no puede ser… que me pasa… es mentira es solo eso, mentira… y si no lo es ¨

Sango: yo se quien es, pero como así??

Aome: no lo se desde la pelea con naraku me siento atraída por el… es muy extraño sabes

Sango: pues extraño si es- mirándola con una cara de \º0º/

Aome: hay no sango- gritado

Sango: que pasa aome- muy asustada

Aome: se nos hizo muy tarde

Las dos chicas se alejaron y se fueron pero el youkai permaneció en la copa de un árbol asimilando la situación y recordando lo sucedido en la batalla contra naraku

Flash back

La pelea con naraku era ardua, inuyasha peleaba contra naraku pero no lograba hacerle ni el mas mínimo rasguño, miroku y sango peleaban con kagura y una de las creaciones de naraku, por otro lado otra de las creaciones de naraku trataba de herir a aome pero kouga se lo impedía hasta un momento donde esta creación hirió a kouga gravemente y no pudo ayudarla mas, sango y miroku estaban muy heridos para ayudar a su amiga e inuyasha estaba perdiendo la batalla contra naraku.

Aome: shipo ve a un lugar seguro

Shipo: pero y tu aome- preocupado

Aome: yo voy a estar bien- sonriéndole

Shipo: no aome no te quiero dejar- aterrándose a ella

Aome: vete shipo, si no, no podré pelear- separándolo

Shipo: esta bien- con lágrimas en los ojos se separa y busca un lugar seguro

Aome: kirara ve y ayuda al monje miroku y a sango

Kirara fue en busca de su dueña y el monje, pero lo que no pudieron evitar fue que el demonio que peleaba contra kouga lo dejo inconsciente y este fue en busca de aome dándole una embestida y tirándola al suelo, aome cogio su arco para dispararle flechas, pero esta ya no tenia ninguna así que decidió esperar la muerte ya que sabia que inuyasha no vendría a salvarla esta ves, ya que no la había ayudado antes en la pelea, solo pensaba en salvar a kikio, que por el momento se encontraba en poder de naraku, cuando espero su muerte escucho un grito de dolor de una bestia, abrió los ojos y se encontraba un ser hermoso de ojos dorados, un cabello largo y de color plateado con una armadura y una estola en su hombro.

Aome: se se seshomaru

Sessho: que acaso mujer te quieres morir

Aome: yo bueno este…

Sessho: que

Aome: seshomaru cuidado- gritando y creando una kekai que protegió a ambos y sorprendió a todos en especial a sesshomaru y naraku ya que estos dos no sabían que el poder de la sacerdotisa había incrementado tanto

Sessho: pudiendo hacer kekais y no lo hiciste que HUMANO TAN PATETICO- dijo con rabia

AOME: lo siento, no me acordaba que podía hacer kekais :P- después sacando la lengua a lo que el youkai respondió con una mirada fría- lo siento jeje

Seshomaru solo se alejo yendo en busca de naraku, pero antes de llegar se dio cuenta que el demonio no había muerto y planeaba atacar a la sacerdotisa que había ido a ayudar a sus amigos

Aome se acerco a sus amigos cuando de pronto escucho una protesta detrás suyo a lo que volteo para así ver como sesshomaru había recibido el golpe que era para ella, cuando el demonio iba atacar de nuevo sesshomaru cogio a aome de la cintura y la alejo del demonio que quería matarla y así varias veces.

Aome: se seshomaru estas bien, estas herido

Sessho: …

Aome: por que me ayudas

Seshomaru no supo que responder ni siquiera el sabia por que estaba arriesgando su vida por esa humana desagradable que no era mas que una humana y para colmo era la mujer de su hermano el hanyu

Aome: gracias.. Se que no debería decir esto y menos ahora… pero contigo me siento muy segura- dijo muy sonrojada y con la cabeza agachada

Sessho: tienes razón mujer este no es el momento para eso- diciendo esto le levanto la cara haciendo que esta lo mirara a los ojos se pusiera roja como un tomatito jejeje

Demonio: es su hora tortolitos jejeje- risa macabra

Sesshomaru coge a aome de la cintura y la aprieta contra el para protegerla y para después de un ataque matar el demonio que lo había herido y le había hecho una herida muy grave en el brazo la misma que terminada la pelea aome curo con su poder espiritual

Sin darse cuenta ellos no se habían separado de ese agarre, que era muy reconfortante para los dos, aome solo pudo notar que para ese momento sesshomaru tenia sus dos brazos a lo cual miro muy sorprendida haciendo que el youkai respondiera

Sessho: aun que no creo que te interese, recupere mi brazo por medio de un brebaje de la bruja halliwell hace algunos días- indiferente

Aome: créeme que me importa más de lo que te imaginas- mirándolo a los ojos y haciendo que este la sujetara más fuerte y pegándola más a su cuerpo

Después de esa breve conversación empezaron a acercarse a tal punto que podían escuchar las respiraciones alteradas y sesshomaru pudo escuchar que el corazón de aome estaba palpitando muy rápido lo que hizo que este lindo muy lindo jeje youkai se acercara más y más apunto de tocar los labios de esa joven tan hermosa pero un gran estruendo los separo dejando a la joven muy roja y a sesshomaru con mucha rabia pero al mismo tiempo muy confundido.

End flash back

Después de pensar mucho sesshomaru decidió ir a donde acamparon sus compañeros de viaje. Al llegar encontró a todos dormidos, pero lo mas extraño fue que al ver a su pequeña compañera puedo ver en sus pensamientos un deseo muy descabellado para el, vio como aome la mujer de su hermano seria una gran mama para Rin, los hijos que siempre ha anhelado y lo mas extraño fue que se vio sonriendo al lado de esa mujer. Después de salir de su pensamiento decidió ir a dormir lo que no logro ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvían aquellas imágenes que el no quería aceptar( que tonto no)

A las afueras de la aldea de la anciana kaede

Aome y sango decidieron devolverse con sus compañeros ya que se habían demorado mucho en las aguas termales, además sango tenia algo muy importante que hacer por lo que aome decidió ir a dar una vuelta con shipo, deseando poder ver a inuyasha pero al mismo tiempo deseando todo lo opuesto ya que también quería ver al hermano de este que desde la pelea con naraku no pudo sacarse de la cabeza.

Aome: bueno voy a dar una vueltesita por la aldea¿ quien me acompaña?

Shipo: yo, yo quiero ir puedo??

Aome: claro shipo

Shipo: vienes kirara- kirara acepto la invitación de su pequeño amigo

Sango: yo me quedo y usted excelencia??- mirándolo con cara de quédate

Miroku: claro sango

Aome, shipo y kirara se alejaron muy rápido del lugar despidiéndose con la mano

A lo que sango y miroku quedaron en un silencio absoluto hasta que miroku hablo…

Miroku: sango necesito hablar contigo- mirándola a los ojos

Sango: si excelencia- sonrojada

Miroku: tú te acuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace tiempo

Sango: cual excelencia

Miroku: en la que te dije que para mi eras alguien muy importante con la que quiero formar mi familia

Sango: claro excelencia, claro que me acuerdo¿ pero por que lo pregunta?

Miroku: por que quiero preguntarte si todavía estarías dispuesta de seguir a mi lado pese a todos mis actos jeje- risita nerviosa

Sango: excelencia- muy sorprendida

Miroku: respóndeme por favor sango lo estarías??- bajando la mirada

Sango: ee yo…¨ que hago ahora a quien elijo al monje miroku o a daisuke ¨ ¨ aome amiga ayúdame ¨

Miroku: entiendo- dijo cabizbajo y decidió pararse- entiendo, mereces alguien mejor que yo

Sango: pero excelencia yo lo amo a usted y usted en lo mejor que me pude pasar- sujetándole una manga de su toga a lo que el monje entendió y decidió sentarse de nuevo

Detrás de unos arbustos habían tres queridos amigos de la pareja que estaba hablando

Aome: hay sango has algo dile que lo amas- llorando y muy feliz por su amiga

Shipo: bien miroku eso es así ¨ por fin ¨

Terminando de escuchar la conversación

Miroku: entonces sango por favor tutéame dime por mi nombre

Sango: es que me da pena

Miroku: pero no te tiene que dar pena, pronto serás mi mujer y la madre de todos mis hijos- sujetándole de la barbilla depositando un suave, tierno beso llenos de sentimientos guardados a lo que sango reacciono después pero muy complacida

En los arbustos

Aome le tapaba los ojos a shipo kirara mientras los apretaba muy fuerte por la emoción

Aome: cuando me tocara a mí- con lágrimas de tristeza por ella y mucha emoción por su amiga

Con la pareja

Después de ese beso se quedaron contemplando las estrellas por varias horas hasta que la pareja se durmió y gracias a eso sus amigos pudieron regresar para dormir ya que estaban muy cansados y no sabían que les esperaba al otro día por lo que necesitaban descansar, el problema fue que una joven no pudo dormir, se encontraba pensando en un youkai de cabellos plateados. Espero a que todos durmieran profundamente para levantarse y no despertarlos.

Aome empieza a caminar por el bosque hasta que llega al árbol donde vio por primera vez a inuyasha

Aome: por que inuyasha, dime por que- sollozando

Aome después de llorar un rato largo en ese árbol decide ir a limpiarse la cara a un río donde encontraba un youkai muy hermoso, que tenia una media luna de color morado en su blanca frente, un cabello plateado que parecía de dioses, un cara sumamente perfecta pero al mismo tiempo con mucho misterio, un cuerpo que se podía ver, no llevaba armadura, y que mostraba un cuerpo muy atlético. Quedándose parada algún tiempo contemplando a aquel visitante y cada ves quedando más y más embobada con aquel ser que se encontraba a una buena distancia para ser detallado.

Sessho: que tanto me miras mujer

Aome: bueno este yo…- sin saber que decir

Apareciendo enfrente un bello youkai a lo que aome quedo mas sorprendida y muy roja ( jeje )

Sessho: te dije que pronto no volveríamos a ver- agarrándola de la cintura y trayéndola asía si mismo

Aome:…- abrió la boca pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra

Sessho: mujer que me observabas y que hacías aquí???

Aome: yo este bueno yo no podía dormir y decidí salir a caminar- mirando los ojos del youkai

Sessho: y por eso llorabas, por no dormir, que patéticos son los humanos- dijo con un sarcasmo, se acercaba mas y mas a ella hasta posar sus ojos en sus labios

Aome: yo lo lamento- girando la cabeza

Sessho: que lamentas- sujetando su barbilla con la mano derecha haciendo que esta lo mirara directamente a los ojos

Aome: lamento… llorar a escondidas… lamento que tu lo hallas descubierto… lamento que TU me hallas visto así- bajando su cabeza

Sessho: por que yo- observándola encantado

Aome: la verdad no se que responderte… por que ni yo tengo la respuesta, no se el por que, pero se que no me debería importar- con la cabeza agachada

Sessho: por que no te debería importar- sujetando su barbilla y trayéndola hacia si mismo

Aome: pues… por que yo no te importo… y muchas otras cosas que si digo me costarían la vida- mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Sessho: por que dices que no me importas… es por el imbecil de inuyasha, como eres su mujer, es por eso no es así- diciéndolo con un poco de rabia

Aome: pues… si y para que lo tengas claro yo no soy su mujer, no soy la mujer de nadie- con furia

Sessho: enserio- con una mirada picara

Aome: si- aun molesta- pero aun así no creo que te importe

Sessho: crees que si no me importaras sabría que tu nombre es aome- acercando su boca a la de ella

Aome: sabes mi nombre- quedando completamente sorprendida

Seshomaru no resistió mas y le dio un beso a aome un beso que decía mucho de lo que el sentía pero que aome no respondió y esto hizo que el parara bruscamente el beso

Sessho: tenia razón los humanos son una escoria, mira que lo que me hiciste e…- parando en seco ya que aome hablo y le dijo

Aome: sesshomaru tu me gustas pero no se si estoy preparada para sufrir otra vez y mucho menos con el hermano del hombre que deshizo mi corazón mas de una vez- bajando la cabeza y empezando a sollozar

Sessho: yo no podría hacerte sufrir por que para eso tendría que matarme a mi mismo, por que lo que siento por ti es algo que ni yo entiendo, que no quiero entender por que entonces creeré que es un sueño y cada vez que sueño, sueño una vida hermosa y feliz que solamente puede ser junto a ti- limpiando las lagrimas de aome

Aome: seshomaru-llorando- lo siento, perdóname

Sessho: entiendo- limpiando las nuevas lagrimas de aome

Aome: no, no entiendes- mirándolo a los ojos- yo te quiero demasiado y no te quiero hacer sufrir- dejando de llorar

Sessho: entonces eso significa qu…- aome le da un beso que corta con toda frase o razón que pueda tener este youkai lord de las tierras del oeste y este responde con una gran felicidad ya que el vació que tenia dentro de el por fin se ha ido, aquella humana se lo ha quitado con un solo beso. Después de ese gran beso deciden abrasarse y ver el cielo, disfrutar el momento por que luego tendrán que pensar bastante en lo que harán

Aome se da cuenta de que ya va a amanecer y decide que es hora de irse para no preocupar a sus amigos pero en el momento en que decide despedirse lo encuentra dormido y decide no despertarlo, desgraciadamente ya es muy tarde.

Sessho: donde crees que vas?- pregunta histérico

Aome: lo siento, no quería despertarte ;b –sonriéndole

Sessho: eso no responde mi pregunta- ya algo mas calmado

Aome: pues tengo que regresar con mis amigos o haré que se preocupen- en voz seria y melancólica- pero no quisiera que esto terminara

Sessho: esta bien ve con ellos- ve como aome se marcha cabeza agachada después de esas palabras- pero si quieres también puedes venir conmigo y ser la mujer del lord de las tierras del oeste y la madre de rin y nuestros hijos

Aome voltea va corriendo hacia sesshomaru para tirarse enzima y darle un beso largo y profundo. Que después ella termina y el no entiende el por que si estaban tan a gusto (jejeje)

Sessho: que pasa mujer- bravo

Aome: MUJER- gritando con rabia

Sessho: bueno entonces que pasa amor- diciendo lo último en voz baja

Aome: jajaja no tienes que decirme así dime por mi nombre o como quieras

Sessho: vale pero dime por que paraste el beso y de esa manera- haciendo pucheros ( se imaginan divino jejeje)

Aome: por mis amigos- triste

Sessho: tus amigos???- sin entenderlo

Aome: si que pasara con ellos- a punto de llorar

Sessho: no llores por favor- con voz fría pero algo dulce- si deseas ellos pueden venir con nosotros, con tal que cumplan unas reglas

Aome: cuales?? - ahora es ella quien hace pucheros

Sessho: 1. que no me comparen con mi hermanito 2. No se metan conmigo, ni con nosotros, ni co… - aome le pone un dedo encima de la boca

Aome: vale ya entendí

Sessho: y eso si que me respeten

Aome: vale, vale ya entendí ahora me tengo que ir para no preocuparlos- dándole un beso a sesshomaru- por favor espérame hasta por la noche

Sessho: esta bien- dándole un beso- cuando nos iremos, no soy muy paciente que se diga

Aome: pues como en 5 días jeje ¨ hasta aquí llegamos ¨- con risa nerviosa

Sessho: por que tanto tiempo- histérico

Aome: tengo que hablar con inuyasha y decirle que me voy contigo- dándole el último beso para no pelear y despedirse

Después de ese beso correspondido pero corto aome decide irse corriendo pero obviamente sesshomaru es más rápido y la alcanza

Sessho: que creías que te dejaría ir tan fácil- dándole un beso muy apasionado que solo acaba hasta el momento donde a ambos se les acaba al aire- te espero esta noche aquí en, ahora nuestro lugar

Aome: si- dándole un beso y marchándose diciendo- nuestro lugar, este es nuestro lugar

Después de avanzar aome piensa como se lo va a decir a sus amigos, como lo van a tomar y peor como se lo va a decir a inuyasha y como lo tomara el. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado con sus amigos y da gracias a dios que ninguno de ellos se había levantado. Aome se recuesta es su sleeping bag y al poco tiempo se despierta con todos sus amigos levantados, sabiendo lo que le espera en el día

Sango: aome pro fin te levantaste

Aome: si

Shipo: te pasa algo aome

Aome: si

Miroku: se encuentra bien señorita

Aome: maso

Aome se levanta y ayuda a arreglar el campamento cuando sango les dice a todos que ella y miroku tienen que hablar con ellos

Sango: chicos miroku y yo tenemos algo que decirles

Miroku: si , queríamos esperar a inuyasha pero ya ni modo

Aome: mmm que será- riéndose

Sango: no me digan que se pusieron de chismosos- mirando con una cara de voy a matar y comer del muerto

Aome, shipo y hasta kirara: nosotros noo- mirando se entre si – fue su culpa- señalándose

Sango: huí, como pudieron – histérica

Miroku: y que opinan- muy feliz

Shipo, aome y kirara: estamos felices por ustedes 

Aome: hablando de cambios hay uno que les tengo que decir y me gustaría que me apoyaran- muy nervios

Algo: cual amiga- intrigada

Aome: me voy a ir con sesshomaru

Todos: que????????????

Aome: si, ahora somos pareja

Todos: que???????

Sango: no amiga, no puedo creerlo, entonces el…

Aome: si – muy emocionada

Sango: te felicito amiga- tomándose de las manos con aome, saltando y dando vueltas

Shipo: y que pasara con nosotros- muy triste y sollozando

Sango: si amiga que pasara- soltándola y abrazando a shipo

Aome: por eso es que necesito de su apoyo- jugando con los dedos

Miroku: que quiere decir señorita aome

Aome: pues… si… ustedes… quisieran venir conmigo- todavía jugando con sus dedos

Todos: …- completamente asombrados con lo q acababa de decirles su compañera

Aome: entonces- dejando sus dedos y mirándolos con cara de corderito degollado


	2. las cosas se afloran

Aome: me voy a ir con sesshomaru

Todos: que????????????

Aome: si, ahora somos pareja

Todos: que???????

Sango: no amiga, no puedo creerlo, entonces el…

Aome: si – muy emocionada

Sango: te felicito amiga- tomándose de las manos con aome, saltando y dando vueltas

Shipo: y que pasara con nosotros- muy triste y sollozando

Sango: si amiga que pasara- soltándola y abrazando a shipo

Aome: por eso es que necesito de su apoyo- jugando con los dedos

Miroku: que quiere decir señorita aome

Aome: pues… si… ustedes… quisieran venir conmigo- todavía jugando con sus dedos

Todos: …- completamente asombrados con lo q acababa de decirles su compañera

Aome: entonces- dejando sus dedos y mirándolos con cara de corderito degollado

Sango fue la primera en hablar- el esta de acuerdo con esto aome- dijo dudando la respuesta de su amiga ya que sabia que a sesshomaru no le agradaban de a mucho los humanos

Si- responde aome muy feliz- lo hablamos esta madrugada- pudo ver como todos sus amigos la veían con una mirada bastante extraña a lo que respondió- pero no paso nada, como creen que yo pudiera hacer lo que se están imaginando

Ammm- respondiendo todos a la vez no muy seguros de lo que su amiga les había dicho, en esto el monje miroku hablo- señorita aome que fue exactamente lo que paso entre usted y el señor sesshomaru

A esto aome respondió entrecortada- pues yo y el… ee nosotros- demasiado roja y sintiendo una presión extraña en el pecho y cada vez mas nerviosa por que veía como sus amigos se acercaban mas y mas a ella esperando una respuesta lógica y creíble por lo que aome respondió muy segura- pues el y yo ahora somos novios, fue extraño algo surgió después de la pelea con naraku lo que hizo que empezara a sentir algo bastante raro para mi, algo que no había sentido por inuyasha ni por nadie- al terminar de decir esto dejo a todos muy sorprendidos

Sabes algo amiga yo te voy a acompañar- dijo muy segura pero algo nerviosa de convivir con el youkai lo que entendió miroku y respondió- ya que sango va no puedo dejar a mi futura esposa sola, soy muy celoso- dijo este riéndose y acercándose a sango

Ejem ejem- volteando a ver a shipo y aome ya que se habían perdido uno en los ojos del otro- aome si sango y miroku van yo no puedo dejar a mi mama adoptiva sola o es que no quieres ser mi mama adoptiva ahora?- sollozando y en posición fetal

Aome empieza a llorar a l que deja muy desconcertados a todos sus amigos incluyendo al zorrito que se seco las lagrimas y se acerco a su mama adoptiva- dije algo malo- pregunto shipo muy extrañado de la reacción de aome, a lo que esta respondió- claro que no, lo que asa es que estoy muy feliz de que decidan venir conmigo y pues también con sessho- diciendo esto ultimo muy roja y acercándose al zorrito – y para que lo sepas shipo tu siempre serás mi hijo- a lo que este respondió en un abrazo

Lejos de ahí se encontraba otra pareja

Inuyasha, creo que necesitamos hablar- dijo kikio con una voz mucho mas fría de la que usaba normalmente lo que sorprendió a hanyou- que sucede kikio- dijo este sorprendido y muy preocupado de lo que le acababa de decir kikio

Necesitamos hablar de lo que va a pasar de hoy en adelante- estas ultimas palabras lo dejaron mas que sorprendido y también muy pensativo ya que no sabia a que se refería con de hoy en adelante- de que hablas kikio

Pues que hoy nos vamos a ir de esta aldea, yo ya he cumplido mi misión aquí- lo que alegro mucho al hanyou pero al ver la cara de su acompañante lo dejo extrañado- que pasa kikio?? Dime que te tiene así?? Estas muy extraña el día de hoy??

Lo que sucede es que no entiendo que va a pasar con nosotros, seguiremos juntos o nos separaremos de nuevo- diciendo esto ultimo sintió como alguien le sujetaba la cintura y se la acercaba suave y dulcemente- kikio tu vendrás conmigo, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos- diciendo este en un susurro lo que dejo muy tranquila a kikio, hasta que sintió que engañaba a alguien y ese alguien era aome

Pero y aome- dudo en preguntar lo que el hanyou respondió tranquilo- ella se iría para siempre y solo seremos los chicos tu y yo- mirándola fijamente a los ojos

De nuevo con todo el grupo

Amiga que pasara con inuyasha?? – pregunta que dejo anonadados a todos en especial a aome que no tenia ni idea de cómo se lo diría- no lo se amiga, la verdad no tengo idea- después de decir esto se quedo muy pensativa hasta que shipo la saco de sus pensamientos- aome cuando nos iríamos, contigo y pues ee con se se shomaru- dijo estoy ultimo con bastante miedo- no lo se tenemos que hablar eso hoy por la noche

Pero amiga ya es de noche- al terminar su frase vio como salio corriendo su amiga- que??? No puede ser sesshomaru me va a matar- fue lo ultimo que dijo su compañera antes de ser camuflada en la oscuridad del bosque

Con inuyasha y kikio

Ya era de noche y estos dos se encontraban en una fogata hecha por la aldea de despedida y para agradecerle a kikio por todo lo que había hecho por esa aldea

Señorita kikio le agradecemos mucho- dijo un hombre de un 70 años aproximadamente a lo que ella respondió- tranquilo, no fue nada servirle a usted un gran jefe de aldea y menos a su aldea que es tan tranquila- diciendo esto ultimo todos empezaron a reír incluso kikio, que desde que estaba con inuyasha ya volvía a reír y sentir todas esas bellas emociones que tenia guardadas

Kikio, mañana en la mañana vamos a hablar con los chicos- dando le un lindo beso a kikio que ella gustosa recibió, como si fuera un tesoro cogio la cara de inuyasha y lo beso apasionadamente y luego de esto dijo- esta bien inuyasha, si tu quieres así será

Además aome no esta y será mas fácil hablar con ellos, sin que ella haga uno de sus showsitos- dijo el dejando sorprendida a kikio- inuyasha, como puedes decir eso, ella sufrió tanto por ti- esto hizo que inuyasha se llenara de ira- no solo fue mi culpa- mirando a kikio fijamente- fue la mía, la tuya y principalmente la de ella- kikio solo bajo la mirada- además ella es una niña, todavía le falta crecer y mucho mas que eso, para poder parecerse a ti, además no creo que nadie la quiera.

Kikio muy sorprendida de cómo hablaba inuyasha y decidió responder- inuyasha es tu culpa, la mía o la de ella que ella se halla enamorado de ti?? Eres un insensible como puedes decir eso- inuyasha se sintió muy mal por que se dio cuenta que ella tenia razón pero aun así sentía que algo le faltaba por decir al respecto-POR QUE ELLA LO SABIA QUE TE AMO, LO SUPO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO- bajando el tono de su voz- yo nunca le mentí, yo a ti te amo- después de decir esto le dio un beso que nunca le había dado, era pausado, expresivo, sin miedos, ni conflictos dando cada uno todo de si era un beso con amor.

Y así termino la velada disponiéndose a dormir ya que mañana seria un largo día

Con sessho y aome

En un bello lugar en el bosque se encontraba un apuesto youkai recostado en un árbol, iluminado por la luna, que era una bella media luna la misma que tenia en su frente, se podía ver un hermoso y romántico lugar que no podía mas que ser perfecto, ese ser de mirada misteriosa, que derretiría hasta el mismo polo, esos dorados que se veían como un sol en media noche. Su piel blanca como la nieve que cualquier mujer quisiera darle un sonrosado, una boca hecha a la medida para ese ser tan perfecto. Estaba esperando a alguien que asistió tarde y esto logro que se enojara

Aome por que te demoraste tanto- dijo en un tono tan frió que asusto a aome- lo siento amor, se me hizo tarde, tenia que explicarle a mis amigos todo- sesshomaru ni siquiera se acerco a aome ya que sabia que debía permanecer distante o nunca lograría que el pudiera vivir sin ella, además ya le complacía todos los caprichos como para terminar de cambiar drásticamente por ella- y que es todo- le dolía ser así y no darle un beso que dijera que la amaba, un abrazo que la hiciera sentir segura, pero era lo mejor para el( que tal este pendejo) o así lo creía en este momento.

Diciendo esto ultimo aome dio un paso atrás- si eso era todo-no entendía el comportamiento de el hombre que estaba queriendo como a nadie- si eso era todo- repitiendo las palabra mientras seguía dando pasos atrás

Al ver esta reacción sesshomaru espero a que ella cerrara los ojos para ponerse detrás de ella y susurrarle- mañana vamos a ver a tus amigos y nos iremos de aquí- aome abrió los ojos de par en par sintiendo unos brazos que le daban toda esa seguridad que nunca tuvo en toda su vida- esta bien, pero que pasara con inuyasha- diciendo esto ultimo sintió como unos brazos se alejaban bruscamente- tengo que ser sincera con el- espero una reacción del youkai que nunca llego.

Al ver que sesshomaru ni siquiera la miraba decidió irse no sin darle un beso que en vez de un beso fue el contacto de dos labios- mañana iré contigo y hablaremos con esos humanos- diciendo esto con algo de asco en su boca que fue muy notoria para aome- esta bien, pero que te quede algo muy en claro ELLOS SON MIS AMIGOS, SON MI FAMILIA Y TU ERES MI AMOR Y VIDA- diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla despidiendo se de el ya casi al amanecer, sabiendo que no demoraría en volverlo a ver.

Al día siguiente ella esperaba a ese youkai que le quitaba la respiración de solo mirarla pero lo único que vio acercándose era a inuyasha con kikio

Kikio pudo sentir la presencia de aome- inuyasha aome esta acá, la siento cerca- inuyasha pensó como serian las cosas- lose y no me importa.

Aome solo pensaba en sesshomaru mientras veía a ese ser que amo mucho acercarse a ella y sus amigos- sesshomaru por que no estas aquí conmigo ahora que te necesito tanto

Sin darse cuenta estos dos seres ya se encontraban frente a ella

Aome, tu que carajos haces aquí- aome respondió bastante interesada lo que le dio mucha rabia al hanyou- que te importa inuyasha, además no estoy aquí por ti, estoy aquí por alguien mas- dejando en un gran asombro a kikio e inuyasha- a que te refieres molestia, - respondió este con mucha rabia sin pensar lo que iba a descubrir después- a alguien mas que mis amigos y que pronto estará aquí conmigo


	3. algunas verdades

Al día siguiente ella esperaba a ese youkai que le quitaba la respiración de solo mirarla pero lo único que vio acercándose era a inuyasha con kikio

Kikio pudo sentir la presencia de aome- inuyasha aome esta acá, la siento cerca- inuyasha pensó como serian las cosas- lo se y no me importa.

Aome solo pensaba en sesshomaru mientras veía a ese ser que amo mucho, acercarse a ella y sus amigos- sesshomaru por que no estas aquí conmigo ahora que te necesito tanto

Sin darse cuenta estos dos seres ya se encontraban frente a ella

Aome, tu que carajos haces aquí- aome respondió bastante interesada lo que le dio mucha rabia al hanyou- que te importa inuyasha, además no estoy aquí por ti, estoy aquí por alguien mas- dejando en un gran asombro a kikio e inuyasha- a que te refieres molestia, - respondió este con mucha rabia sin pensar lo que iba a descubrir después- a alguien mas que mis amigos y que pronto estará aquí conmigo

De quien carajos hablas, aome- dijo este apretando la mano de kikio con mucha fuerza, lo que noto aome- a ti que carajo te importa inuyasha- llenándose de rabia por la forma incomprendida que tenia el hanyou- si me importa o no me importa no es tu problema- soltando la mano de kikio y acercándose peligrosamente a aome- claro que es mi problema, por que es mi vida y tu YA NO PERTENECES A ELLA, LO ENTENDISTE HANYOU- gritando lo ultimo lo que sorprendió a kikio pero mas a un hanyou que se acerco tanto a ella que la sujeto de la cintura.

Inuyasha- fue lo único que pudo decir kikio al ver lo que estaba haciendo el hanyou con aome

Inuyasha, suéltame o- dijo aome muy ofuscada pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que noto inuyasha y gracias a esto se acerco peligrosamente a ella sin oír a kikio llamándolo- o que aome- dijo esto acercándose a los labios de la joven

A lo lejos se encontraba un youkai muy hermoso, elegante, poderoso y podría seguir así pero entonces no seguiría el fanfic… se acercaba a paso tranquilo cuando pudo oler el aroma de la mujer que le robaba el sueño muy cerca de un olor detestable, era inuyasha y también podía percibir el aroma a cadáver lo que hizo que este bello youkai se acercara a una gran velocidad

Al estar mas cerca pudo oír una conversación

De quien carajos hablas, aome- dijo este apretando la mano de kikio con mucha fuerza, lo que noto aome- a ti que carajo te importa inuyasha- llenándose de rabia por la forma incomprendida que tenia el hanyou- si me importa o no me importa no es tu problema- soltando la mano de kikio y acercándose peligrosamente a aome- claro que es mi problema, por que es mi vida y tu YA NO PERTENECES A ELLA, LO ENTENDISTE HANYOU- gritando lo ultimo lo que sorprendió a kikio pero mas a un hanyou que se acerco tanto a ella que la sujeto de la cintura.

Inuyasha- fue lo único que pudo decir kikio al ver lo que estaba haciendo el hanyou con aome

Inuyasha, suéltame o- dijo aome muy ofuscada pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que noto inuyasha y gracias a esto se acerco peligrosamente a ella sin oír a kikio llamándolo- o que aome- dijo esto acercándose a los labios de la joven

Inuyasha que crees que estas haciendo- dijo el youkai mirando a su detestable hermano- a ti que carajo te importa sesshomaru, y para tu información voy a marcar aome y luego la voy a abandonar para que nadie la toque- estas palabras hicieron que los ojos de sesshomaru se pusieran de un color rojo lo que todos los presentes notaron- ni se te ocurra tocarla miserable hanyou- y sin mas soltó a aome del agarre de inuyasha

Kikio al ver la escena noto lo que sucedía entre aome y el bellísimo sesshomaru- inuyasha, por favor deja a aome- dejando sorprendía a aome del nuevo trato que esta le daba a ella- no kikio ella no ser amia pero tampoco podrá ser de nadie- volvió a sujetar a aome y estando a punto de marcarla sesshomaru no solo habla si no que también actuó

Maldito hanyou suelta a mi mujer- atacando a inuyasha y cogiendo a aome para dejarle en un lugar seguro para poder empezar la batalla- sesshomaru, gracias por ayudarme- dijo esta acurrucándose en el pecho de este- no tienes que agradecerme, eres mi mujer y de nadie mas- colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de aome para después depositarla en el suelo

Que ella es tu que- incrédulo inuyasha- es mi mujer, acaso tienes algún problema hermanito- esto ultimo lo dijo con mucho sarcasmo- jajaja el gran sesshomaru se enamoro de una humana y para colmo es la mujer de su medio hermano jajaja, que gracioso- respondió inuyasha lo que causo una gran rabia a sesshomaru- ella no es tu mujer y nunca lo será, fuiste tan inútil que ni siquiera la marcarte- dijo con un aire de satisfacción

Kikio y aome estaba completamente anonadadas con el gesto de los dos hermanos pero en especial por el del bello youkai

Aome no es mas que una niña consentida que no pudo tenerme y después decidió limpiarse contigo sesshomaru- diciendo esto volteo hacia donde se encontraba aome- Inuyasha sabes que eres un maldito, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo- grito aome – y para que te lo sepas amo a sesshomaru como nunca te ame a ti maldito hanyou por lo menos el es un verdadero youkai no como tu un mitad bestia- dijo esto un poco mas calmada

Al oír las palabras de aome sesshomaru se lleno de alegría la cual obviamente no demostró pero esto hizo que sesshomaru se acercara a aome y le diera un beso y justamente en el momento que inuyasha volteo a verla

Maldita seas aome y tu también sesshomaru- dijo inuyasha mientras se terminaba de colocar en pie- sabes que aome tu no eres mas que una niña tonta que nadie va a querer y para que te lo sepas sesshomaru jamás te amara solo te esta usando

Aome se le escurrió una gota, la cual seco su magnifico youkai- inuyasha deja de respirar por la herida y vete con tu cadáver que a ella en vida la tocaras- diciendo esto ultimo mordió a aome en el cuello dejando así una marca que decía que esta mujer pertenecía a el- te quedo claro hermano

Aome eres una maldita, agradezco el nunca haberte amado ya que lo que sentía por ti era un sentimiento para kikio que solo fue confuso por que te le parecías- dijo antes de depositarle un beso a kikio- por que tu eres solo una mala copia.

Y tu inuyasha eres un hanyou, y creo que jamás te ame, lo que sentía era por las almas de kikio que estaban en mi - diciendo esto ultimo el cuerpo de aome empezó a brillar haciendo que el youkai la soltara muy a su pesar

A lo lejos se encontraban un monje, una exterminadora, un zorrito y una gatita

Excelencia tenemos que acercarnos- diciendo esto la exterminadora se monto en la gata y ayudo a subir a sus compañeros- si sango, esta es una energía muy poderosa

Al llegar oyeron unas dolorosas palabras

Aome eres una maldita, agradezco el nunca haberte amado ya que lo que sentía por ti era un sentimiento para kikio que solo fue confuso por que te le parecías- dijo antes de depositarle un beso a kikio- por que tu eres solo una mala copia.

Y tu inuyasha eres un hanyou, y creo que jamás te ame, lo que sentía era por las almas de kikio que estaban en mi - diciendo esto ultimo el cuerpo de aome empezó a brillar haciendo que el youkai la soltara muy a su pesar

Ese maldito de inuyasha como pudo decirle eso- grito sango furica por lo que el monje solo pudo responder- tranquila sango ya todo paso y ellos pronto serán felices igual que nosotros- al lo ultimo miroku abrazo a sango

Chicos que es eso- gritando un pequeño kisune – es aome que le esta pasado excelencia- dijo esta soltando se del agarre – no lo se sango, no lo se

Kirara apresúrate- dijo sango sujetándola mano de su querido monje y este apretándola como diciendo todo estará bien y yo estoy aquí

Al llegar se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a kikio y a sesshomaru en ese sitio y mas al ver la preocupación que tenia el youkai ya que por ese momento el no pudo disimularla.

Señorita kikio que le sucede a la señorita aome- pero ni kikio sabia lo que estaba pasando por que no pudo responder y lo único que se escucho fue un grito que decía tanto pero al mismo tiempo no decía nada- AOME- este fue un grito de una muy sexy voz pero al mismo tiempo muy preocupa, obviamente el que grito fue seshomaru

Poco a poco la luz se fue disipando dejándolos a todos ciegos por un breve momento pero al momento en que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudieron ver a aome

SIENTO QUE SEA TAN CORTITO Y PUES TAMPOCO YO ME ESPERABA ESA REACCION TAN MALO LO SIENTO


	4. tristes sentimientos

Al llegar se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a kikio y a sesshomaru en ese sitio y mas al ver la preocupación que tenia el youkai ya que por ese momento el no pudo disimularla.

Señorita kikio que le sucede a la señorita aome- pero ni kikio sabia lo que estaba pasando por lo que no pudo responder y lo único que se escucho fue un grito, que decía tanto pero al mismo tiempo no decía nada- AOME- este fue un grito de una muy sexy voz pero al mismo tiempo muy preocupada, obviamente el que grito fue seshomaru

Poco a poco la luz se fue disipando dejándolos a todos ciegos por un breve momento pero al momento en que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudieron ver a aome

Aome que te ha pasado- pregunto inuyasha al ver el nuevo cambio de aome, era un poco mas alta, su cabello era mas largo le llegaba a las caderas, su cuerpo era mas estilizado en todo sentido, sus ojos eran cafés pero tenían un pequeño brillo dorado, su piel era igual de blanca, la única diferencia es que ahora en su cuello se encontraba un luna de color morada.

Sesshomaru que me paso- pregunto aome muy preocupada ya que no tenia la menor idea de lo le había sucedido- no lo se aome pero ahora mismo lo vamos a averiguar- y así partieron del lugar en una esfera de un color azul muy brillante

En el lugar

Excelencia que le paso a aome- esta con una cara de sorpresa y todavía sosteniendo a shipo – si miroku que le paso a aome- pregunto el pequeño kisune con lagrimitas en sus ojos- no lo se la verdad no lo se, pero les puedo decir que ahora es una youkai

Una youkai??? - dijeron a la vez inuyasha, sango y shipo- si y no solo eso ahora es muy poderosa ya que la esencia de youkai no ha interferido con sus poderes de sacerdotisa

Kikio eso es cierto- pregunto el incrédulo de inuyasha- si inuyasha es cierto ella ahora es una de las youkai mas poderosas si no la mas poderosa- dijo esta con un deje de tristeza, ya que lo que había hecho inuyasha no se le había olvidado y mas aun pensaba que este iba ir detrás de aome- por que la mas poderosa youkai??? - dijo este abrazando a kikio lo que hizo que la sacerdotisa se sonrojara- por que puede purificar los cuerpos de los youkai y eso a ella no le afecta, además ahora tiene el poder de un youkai.

Aome- fue lo único que se pudo escuchar de los labios de sus tres amigos

Mientras ellos estaban muy preocupados con lo que le había sucedido a su amiga, inuyasha intuyo lo que kikio sentía por lo que le dio un beso con mucha dulzura y pasión haciendo que sus amigos los miraran con una muy mala cara y como si el beso fuera poco las palabras de inuyasha los dejo en shock

Bueno, chicos y que ya nos vamos- pregunto este mientras alzaba a kikio en su espalda, como tiempo atrás lo había hecho con la linda aome

Inuyasha, a ti que te pasa ves lo que le pasa a aome, la tratas como la tratas y ni siquiera te importa- sango gritando mientras sentía la mano de miroku en su hombro, para así calmarla- inuyasha lo siento pero sango tiene razón- al decir esto noto como su amigo bajo la cabeza con un deje de tristeza y culpa.

Inuyasha, como pudiste todo esto fue tu culpa, tratas muy mal a aome y no solo esto si no que también la humillaste enfrente de kikio- shipo volteando a ver a kikio

Al oír todas las cosa que le dijeron sus amigos no pudo sentirse peor que una mísera escoria, en el momento que se iba a tumbar al suelo pudo sentir una suave mano en su hombro dándole confort en este triste y penoso momento (que fue causado por este Imbecil)

Con sessho y aome

Aome no paraba de llorar en el pecho de sesshomaru, y este que no sabia como calmarla no pudo hacer nada, solo permitía que se desahogara como ella pudiese, ya que se sentía culpable del nuevo cambio de aome.

Cuando aome sintió que sesshomaru soltaba su abrazo decidió aferrarse mas a el ya que esta pensaba que la iba a abandonar como muchas veces lo hacia inuyasha para irse detrás de kikio pero lo único que pudo sentir es que este le devolvía el abrazo

Mujer, cálmate- fue lo que oyó del youkai, pero al oírlo no se sintió mal ya que sabia que con el abrazo le decía todo por lo que sabia que el al ser inexpresivo tena que igualar sus sentimientos nuevos con los antiguos.

Tienes razón sesshomaru- diciendo esto se soltó del agarre delicadamente y se seco las lagrimas que aun rondaban por sus ojos, pasando una mano por cada rastro de estas- pero donde estamos??? – pregunto al darse cuenta que estaban en un lugar desconocido para ella y bastante macabro.

Y sin dudarlo así era, no habían animales ni naturaleza alguna, era un sitio donde no veía luz solo se veían rastros de ellas ya que árboles secos tapaban los caminos, existía un olor extraño, olía como azufre y entre mas y mas entra van se sentían presencias extrañas y aterradoras.

Aome no te asuste o llamaras a esas cosas- dijo sesshomaru con una voz muy dulce pero secante- lo has entendido- aome solo asintió la cabeza

Y así siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una mansión muy hermosa a pesar del lugar en que se encontraban, era una lujosa mansión, bastante amplia y antigua pero muy bien cuidada. Sin mas preámbulos sesshomaru entro.

Sesshomaru estas son tus tierras???- pregunto aome con un deje de tristeza- no – respondió con aire secante.

Quien esta ahí- pregunto aome mientras sentía un dolor profundo viniendo de sus uñas, bajando así su mirada pudo ver como sus uñas se mostraban afiladas y mas largas.

Sesshomaru veo que estas aquí pero quien es ella??- pregunto bastante prepotente y secante sin decir mas espero la respuesta

Al ver que sesshomaru no respondía aome intercedió- pues yo soy…- y no pudo terminar ya que realmente no sabia quien era ella para sesshomaru- es mi mujer- al terminar de decir esto la mostró a aquella mujer el sello que tenia aome en el cuello y este al momento de tocarlo empezó a brillar muy suave solo para así mostrar el rostro de la mujer que se encontraba ahí- algún problema- y diciendo esto se hizo un silencio incomodo por lo menos para aome quien no estaba acostumbrada.

Yo soy aome pero quien eres tu???- pregunto con un aire de celos que fue notado por todos, pero el que mas se alegro al verlo fue sesshomaru (por que será)

Yo soy Icari, la youkai y bruja mas poderosa que haya existido y por lo que veo tu eres mitad youkai y sacerdotisa, no es así???- dijo esta acercándose muy sospechosamente a sesshomaru, al notar esto aome no se quedo ahí y delicadamente puso su figura entre el y esta mujer ( que celosa no?? )- si así es pero que carajos eres de sesshomaru- dijo con un deje de tristeza y muy secante no sin antes bajar la cabeza por miedo a la respuesta dada por alguno de los dos.

Pues yo soy, como explicarlo, lo hago yo o la haces tu sesshomaru- al oír esto aome se alejo del cuerpo de sesshomaru y pronto empezó a sentir como una pequeña lagrima quería surgir de su ojo derecho y esta para no permitirlo cerro su mano para intentar impedir que esta pequeña muestra de tristeza saliera del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa que ahora era también una youkai.

Al ver como el cuerpo de su amada se alejaba delicadamente el intento coger su mano para así traerla a hacia si mismo, pero no reaccionó rápido y después de esto percibió dos olores los cuales no le agradaron para nada, uno era salado y puro, era una lagrima que intentaba surgir y el otro era un olor bastante fuerte, era su sangre que brotaba de sus manos las cuales apretaba para que ese deje de tristeza y dolor no se hiciera presente o por lo menos no presente ante estas dos figuras

Sesshomaru pudo reaccionar para así decir- aome no malinterpretes las cosas no seas estupida- al ver que con esto ultimo aome agacho su cabeza noto que sus palabras fueron bastante hirientes para ella, con esto la agarro de sus hombro y la atrajo para así, como si aquella mujer no existiera, y por ultimo cogio con una de sus manos una de las manos no sin antes con la otra aferrarse a la cintura de la chica con la otra y trayéndosela en un abrazo tierno, con la mano de la chica lamió la sangre que surgía de esta- no seas idiota no ves que te has hecho daño- y terminando de decir esto beso suavemente los labios de la chica-

Aome se separo como sin querer hacerlo de beso del youkai y pregunto mirándolo a los ojos- si no es quien creo entonces quien es- al decir esto volvió a bajar la cabeza, al oírlo sesshomaru se quedo en shock, como explicárselo.

Pues veras aome ella es- y no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que alguien lo interrumpió- pues yo soy…..


	5. alguien nuevo aparecio

Aome se separo como sin querer hacerlo de beso del youkai y pregunto mirándolo a los ojos- si no es quien creo entonces quien es- al decir esto volvió a bajar la cabeza, al oírlo sesshomaru se quedo en shock, como explicárselo.

Pues veras aome ella es- y no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que alguien lo interrumpió- pues yo soy…..

Yo soy la nana de sesshomaru pero mas que eso soy la mama de inuyasha- bajando así la cabeza al recordar a su hijo

Pero si tú estas muerta… o todo es una mentira… si es así como puedes vivir… y todo el daño que le has hecho que… por que no lo buscas… res- pero sesshomaru la calla, al voltearse ve como izayoi esta llorando y con una voz entrecortada le responde cada una de sus preguntas

Si es toy muer ta… no no es men ti ra… no vi vo, mi al ma si… nun ca he que ri do ha cer le da ño ni a el ni a sesshomaru… no puedo sa lir de la ca sa a quí es ta atrapada mi alma- al terminar de respondes las preguntas acusatorias de aome esta baja la cabeza y empieza a llorar

Aome ella no puede salir de esta casa ya que el día que la mataron yo la traje aquí he hice un conjuro con una bruja para que ella pudiera volver a la vida, pero la maldita de kamil me embaucó y no la revivió por lo que yo la mate- volteo a ver la cara de aome y lo que encontró fue una cara de decepción pero también de ternura y compresión por lo que respondió- esa vez fue la primera vez que mate a alguien

En eso izayoi contesto- soy testigo de eso- y se acerco a sesshomaru y aome y unió sus manos poniendo una enzima de la otra y serrándola con mucha delicadeza- además la muerte de kamil y las lagrimas de mi pequeño trajeron mi alma aquí- dijo así soltando las manos de los enamorados y tocando la cara de sesshomaru termino su relato- sesshomaru al ver mi alma pensó que con su sangre podría revivirme por lo que hizo una herida en su lado izquierdo( donde esta el corazón, por eso protege ese lado con su colita y armadura) y por poco muere- al decir esto sesshomaru con su mano libre sujeta la mano de izayoi – si no fuera por ti yo estría muerto.

Al ver estas muestras de cariño aome se sintió algo extraña y no entendía el porque( será por que haces de violín mon serie) y soltó la mano de sesshomaru y poco a poco se alejo sin ser notada por su amado ni por su cuasi suegra y con esto salio de la casa con la cabeza mirando al suelo, al salir en completo silencio de esa gran ¨ casita ¨ decidió dejar correr esas lagrimas que hace mucho deseaban salir y poco a poco sintió como en su ojo izquierdo resbalaba una lagrima que poco siguió a ser mas de una pero no sin quedarse atrás su ojo derecho empezó a derramar una a una la tristeza y emoción incomprendida que esta tenia.

Y así sin mas aome decidió salir del lugar corrió hasta donde sus pies pidieron descansar, al voltear a mirar vio que ya no se encontraba en ese espeluznante lugar, este era verde, con flores por donde mirara, la embocadura de un rió de agua cristalina y árboles que permitían la entrada al sol pero dando una sombra adormecedora

Parece sacado de un cuento- dijo aome aun con rastro de lágrimas en su cara, por lo que decidió ir a lavarse la cara

Al ver su reflejo en el rió cristalino recordó que sesshomaru podía percibir su olor y presencia- tengo que desaparecer mi aroma y presencia para que nadie me sienta en este lugar- así sin mas junto sus manos en medio del pecho, cerro sus ojos, respiro profundo, inclino su cabeza y cuando esta estuvo lo bastante concentrada y enfocada con el poder que salía de sus manos toco la mitad de su frente y para luego tocar el sitio donde se encuentra el corazón.

Ya esta- dijo esta con una medio sonrisa- así nadie podrá encontrarme- saliendo unas lagrimas mas de sus bellos ojos cafés ahora con un destello de dorado

Poco a poco sintió que el cansancio la acogía pero ella sabia que no podía permitirse el dormir, por miedo de que alguien la encontrara desprotegida para atacarla o solo para exigirle un par de respuestas, fue cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, de un hombre, eso lo podía decir ya que su aroma era mucho mas sensible de lo normal, también sabia que el era humano y no tenia fuerzas malignas en su interior por lo que decidió sentarse en la raíz de un árbol que parecía bastante acogedor.

Al poco tiempo el hombre apareció frente aome con una katana y un traje de exterminador, cosa que sorprendió mucho a aome al recordar que las únicas personas que tenían esos trajes eran sango y kojaku

Al abrir los ojos aome pudo ver perfectamente la katana que estaba a muy poco de hacerle una perforación en el cuello llegándola a poder matar

Pero a ti que te pasa, como me apuntas con esa cosa- dijo la nueva joven youkai muy enfadada al mismo tiempo que asustada y sin mas sintió como la espada se retiraba y levemente ella se fue parando para poder observar bien el hombre que tenia delante de ella, era un joven alto como de unos 25 años, cabello negro con visos azules, piel blanca, ojos verdes y a pesar de tener ese traje se podía ver bien que tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado.

Que hace una youkai aquí, si no te largas ahora mismo te matare- en una voz desafiante y endurecida- soy un exterminador y no dudare dos veces en hacerlo, asi que lárgate- al terminar de hablar se volteo alejándose dos paso de aome.

Por que no me mataste cuando estaba desprevenida y por que te dices llamar exterminador si los únicos exterminadores son sango y kojaku- esta estaba enfurecida, triste, desolada, sola por todo lo acontecido antes de la aparición de este hombre por lo que no tenia miedo estaba decidía a desafiar a cualquiera que dañara la poca paz que intentaba hallar en ese momento, no podía volver a su casa, sesshomaru pues de el no quería saber nada, inuyasha que se muriera y sus amigos ohh dios sus amigos tan triste y sola lejos de ellos.

Por que sentí que tu energía era pura- al terminar de contestar las pregunta de aome se dio cuenta de algo- que nombres acabas de decir mujer youkai- volteándose y acortando la distancia entre los dos.

Sango y kojaku por que, los conoces- dijo ella con ojos esperanzados y acortando aun mas la distancia- sango es mi amiga y kojaku es su hermano- bajo su cabeza y sintió otras lagrimas caer de sus ojos manchando así su bella cara, cuando de pronto sintió una suave mano sujetando su mano para así levantarla con suma delicadeza – si los conozco- fue lo único que este le respondió.

Como te llamas mujer youkai- pregunto muy interesado en la respuesta, aun sosteniéndole la barbilla se percato de las lagrimas que ella permitía salir y decidió secarlas con su mano libre- no soy UNA YOUKAI- diciendo esto con un gran énfasis permitiendo otras lagrimas asomarse- y mi nombre es Aome Higurashi y el tuyo cual es

Jajaja mi nombre es Daisuke Nikomoto (lo siento no se me ocurrió otro apellido) y por que dices que no eres una youkai, acaso no te has visto jajaja valla que eres graciosa jajaja- dijo este muerto de la risa, pero termino de reírse cuando sintió que aome soltaba su barbilla de su mano para poner toda su cabeza en el pecho de este, que era un poca mas alto que ella, como de la altura se sessho.

No se por que soy una youkai, yo era una sacerdotisa humana y viajaba con mis amigos en busca de los fragmentos de la perla de shirkon- decía entre sollozos que no dejabas de hacer eco en la cabeza de ella repitiéndoselo una y otra vez en la cabeza y a el dejándolo en un estado de shock- me enamore de un youkai y ahora soy esto – llorando mas y mas sobre el pecho de este lindo humano.

Veo entonces tu eres esa amiga de la que sango me contó cuando la vi hace como 2 semanas- bajando así la cara- entonces tu eres quien le pidió compromiso a sango su prometido- dijo ella bastante asombrada de su descubrimiento- yo lo siento Nikomoto- san.

Jajaja si soy yo pero como sabrás ella prefirió a su amigo el monje- dijo con un deje de tristeza que le dio un poco de lastima a aome- si yo lo siento mucho Nikomoto- san- al darse cuenta que esta estaba en el pechos de daisuke se estremeció y volvió a su posición anterior- lo siento no debí, yo lo lamento

Tranquila aome eso no me incomodo para nada y créeme que yo también lamento lo ocurrido con sango pero ya no puedo hacer nada, no es así jejeje- dijo con una sonrisa falsa muy falsa- además lo que te paso a ti es mucho peor que lo que me paso a mi jajaja

Aome no te gustaría vivir en mi aldea conmigo, nos hace falta una sacerdotisa y alguien poderosa como tu, mejor dicho cumples los dos objetivos jajaja- mirándola fijamente y dándose cuenta de la bella mujer que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, al hacerlo este se ruborizo un poco

Claro que me encantaría, pero no se si me aceptarían- bajando la mirada y sintiendo los ojos fijos de daisuke, sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas- no te preocupes yo soy el monarca de la aldea y no creo que pongan resistencia a una mujer como tu, tan bella, pura e inteligente- esto lo dijo sin pensarlo ya que solo estaba pendiente del sonrojo de aome.

Gracias pues si es así entonces vamos- cogiendo la mano a daisuke para que la guiara- si vamos- sintiendo como toda su cara se ponía roja muy pero muy roja

Con sesshomaru

Sesshomaru e izayoi se quedan mirando y recordando su pasado

Sesshomaru de pronto siente una ráfaga de frió en la mano donde debería estar la de aome, por lo que rompe el contacto emocional – donde esta aome, cuando se fue que no me di cuenta, donde puede estar- dijo el muy preocupado

Lo siento mi querido niño creo que ella trajiverso las cosas y pensó cosas que no eran, además yo tampoco me di cuenta cuando ella se marcho- se quedo estática intentando sentir su presencia pero no paso nada- jajaja

Que pasa, dime que pasa donde esta aome- pregunto el muy quieto observando con cuidado los movimientos de esta- mi niño es una mujer muy poderosa e inteligente oculto su presencia y aroma jajaja creo que nos hemos metido en un gran lió.

Claro que es una mujer muy poderosa, bella y perfecta, ella es MI MUJER Y DE NADIE MAS- dijo remarcando las ultimas palabras con orgullo- eso no es cierto si alguien le quita la pureza ella deseándolo tu marca y sello puesto en su alma se borrara- finalizo izayoi

Que como puede ser eso y como que sello en su alma, eso cuando paso- pregunto mientras se acercaba a izayoi esperando una respuesta que lo complaciera- pues eso es por que yo el día que te reviví hice un conjuro para que con la persona que amaras y marcaras compartirás alma, por eso es que ella es una youkai ahora y el conjuro se rompe si ella te deja de amar, se confunde, se enamora de otro o solamente se entrega por voluntad sin ningún sentimiento.

Eso no puede ser por que hiciste ese conjuro entonces- dijo este lleno de ira al saber que aome podía de ser su mujer esa misma tarde- por que era la manera que revivieras y la manera que no te equivocaras como lo hizo tu padre, hay otra cosa sesshomaru, ella dejara de llevar tu signo y puede que eso te debilite a ti e incluso la mate a ella al no ser una verdadera youkai, lo has entendido

Si, iré a buscarla ahora mismo- y así sin ninguna despedida se fue en busca de la mujer que amaba y que iba a ser la madre de sus hijos, cosa de la cual estaba muy seguro, si no era ella no era nadie mas.


End file.
